


Azula Punishment: Service at Le Rux

by Gman85



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Body Modification, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gman85/pseuds/Gman85
Summary: The war was over!  Azula wasn't on the same side as her brother and the Avatar.  That meant not only did she lose, but also had to pay for her "War Crimes".  It didn't matter her mental state was suspect at the end of the war, after two years of recovering she was paying for those so called crimes.  She would be working her crimes off at a place called the Le Rux VIP Lounge.  A place she also called the Den of Debauchery.  She knew what went on there and hoped she wouldn't succumb to it all, but that would be very hard.  Especially, as she spends more time there.Marked underage, but all characters are sixteen or above.  So it is mostly just technically underage.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Payment for Crimes

In the Fire Nation, there was a place called Le Rux. It was a high-end exclusive resort which usually serviced the highest of nobility and those of extreme wealth. Of course, exclusive was only a matter of dollar signs. You could get people who weren’t as wealthy coming here a time or two max in their lifetime, after saving for it. However, they wouldn’t be able to fully access the place, only those who truly mattered could. 

In this high-end exclusive resort, there was a VIP Lounge. The VIP Lounge required members to be the richest of the rich and the most politically power of the politically powerful from across the world. The VIPs were those who even the hundred year war didn’t really touch, regardless of nation. 

There was a reason Zhao was seen as so foolish and reckless for attacking the Northern Water Tribe, even if he acted within what his rank allowed. There were VIP members who lived there. Zhao would have died regardless that night for this terrible miscalculation. The Avatar while possessed by a vengeful spirit simply did the job for them by chance. 

This VIP Lounge was a special dining and bar establishment. They served only the finest of tastes. They had exceptionally high standards when it came to hiring staff. It was because of these high standards and nature of the job those who worked here always were able to retire early and live out the rest of their lives among the regular rich and regular high society. 

Most of the females retired between 25 to 30. The males usually retired between 30 to 35. Those last five years depended on a number of things for both men and women. It should be of note in most cases you just needed to be sixteen years old to work in the Fire Nation. Sixteen was the age most wait staff started working at Le Rux. 

However, Azula wasn’t coming here to work for money. No. Her foolish brother let a group of individuals trick him into having her “pay her debt to society”. They said she could work at Le Rux and it would show she was becoming a proper member of society after her war crimes. It would also keep her safe from the masses’ retribution. 

Zuko thought it would be good for her continued recovery as well. She had been cleared after two years from the asylum thanks to a few very successful ‘Behavioral Treatments’. They were similar to what happened in Lake Laogai, but instead of being a Joo Dee. She was Azula, just unable to act out. She could let her displeasure be known to a degree, but she would be well behaved. 

Her sanity was… well… she wasn’t a complete insane mental wreck anymore. She could pass off as acceptably sane in public. She wouldn’t be subject to bouts of breakdown and madness. Any "side effects" of her previous mental instability would be seen as a surprising plus. 

On the plus side, if there was one, she would only be working in Le Rux VIP Lounge for a max of five years. After that, she would probably be married off to some noble who would keep her in line. They would make sure she never dared to try and rebel against her brother and his rule of the Fire Nation. Being a princess, she was still in very high demand as a potential wife. 

On the down side, which was pretty much all of it, she would be working here for at least three years. Azula wasn’t a fool like her brother. He didn’t know what went on here and was too busy with his duties to bother looking into the matter himself. Azula knew what went on in this place, even before her orientation. 

There was a reason the wait staff were rather young and very attractive, Azula fit well in that category. She may be ex-royalty, but she was still a young and beautiful princess. Part of her ‘treatments’ kept instilled her sense to maintain her beautiful perfection as well. Her figure had not at all diminished, it only improved these last two years. 

Ty Lee had the bigger boobs, but not by too much. Mai had the slimmer waist, but again not by too much. Azula was a perfect sexy middle between them. She had a very desirable bust, waist, and hip ratio without going past super sexy into the ridiculous range. Her butt had the right shape and curve to it with an appropriate level of firmness. 

To put it simply, even after everything, there were few, if any, girls more attractive than Azula. That was probably part of why she was essentially scouted out for this chance to “pay off her war crimes”. Something she only had to do because she was on the losing side. 

The VIP Lounge had a few positions. There were the kitchen staff, only the best across the Bending Nations were hired to join and most of the time they too were scouted. The wait staff were all very attractive and young and overwhelming female. 

Females were usually Firebenders, but could also be Waterbenders with specialized training. Azula knew the Waterbender females, aged 19 and above, on staff were allowed to come here instead of being held prisoner, but only if they met certain requirements. The younger ones were scouted and offered the opportunity. The female waitresses as a whole only went past 26 years of age, if they became a manager. 

The few males, who didn’t need to be benders, only went past 28, if they were still very much at their peak of fitness and looks. They went past 30 if they made manager. 

The wait staff had additional divisions of duty. There was the Spice and Steamer team, which was composed of two, a max of three, females. All of the girls took weekly turns on the team and a third was only added if it was expected to be very busy. 

There was also Special Service, which required advanced booking. All staff were eligible for Special Service for a total of four times a week and a max of three days. The only exception were the Spice and Steamer girls, they couldn't be booked during that week. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“ _Really… With outfits like these, we might as well be naked,_ ” Azula thought as she put on her waitress outfit. She was just on regular waitress duty this week. Since it was her first week, she wasn’t allowed Special Service duty. She needed to learn the ropes first. 

The male waiter outfit was comprised of black pants, Fire Nation military boots, a crimson and gold waist sash and completed with black wrist bands and arm bands with the Fire Nation flame decorating it. They didn’t wear a shirt. They also had most of their body hair removed. They did have groomed pubic hair, but that was it. 

The female waitress outfit was much different. It had a short black skirt with crimson lace trim. It had black knee-high stockings and ends adorned with crimson lace. The top they wore ended just below the female’s bust and also acted as support for their breasts, which meant no bra underneath it. The fabric was designed to let a girl’s areolas barely peek out, if Azula wasn’t careful her nipples could slip out as well. The top had sleeves designed to always show their armpits. The look was completed with Fire Emblem earrings and a fine black choker around their necks with a dangling Fire Emblem hanging from it. 

Every girl had pubic hair and a small tuft of it always peeked out just above where the skirt’s waistline dipped into a V shape. They all had visible armpit hair as well. Many of the girls had naval piercings and some had nipple piercings, which were easily visible through their clothes. Lastly, none of the girls were allowed to wear underwear during their work hours and their locker room was usually rather warm, if not stuffy. 

If a girl were to try and remove some of her hair, it wouldn’t matter. There were many bending forms not well known. The Swampbenders for instance were barely more than legend, until the Battle of Black Sun. Le Rux had a very small group of highly specialized and rare benders. They were known as Bodybenders. Their services were very high in demand at the VIP Lounge. 

Bodybenders could do incredible work. They could regrow hair or remove it. They could even renew hair follicles. This meant maxing wasn’t even really an option for the waitresses in removing 'unsightly' hair. The Bodybenders just regrew the hair as needed which took little time. This was why none of the females bothered to do anything about their thick pubic hair and armpit hair. They just made sure to wear clothing in public that didn’t show it to others. 

The Bodybenders could cure baldness, restore libido, reduce aging (stopping it entirely was too taxing on both the bender and their patient), and other things as well. It was a truly incredible and amazing art. Which is exactly why, the rich of the rich and powerful of the powerful weren’t sharing with anyone else. 

The Bodybenders didn’t care, they were well compensated for their abilities. They were also usually rather vain and selfish, who wouldn’t be if you could make your body however you wanted pretty much. This meant the idea of helping the masses, much less for free, never crossed their minds. They were all perfectly contented with their lot in life. It was rather cushy. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once Azula was dressed, if you could call it that, she finished by styling her hair. She chose what they called the Sensual Ponytail. All females, apart from the Spice and Steamer duty girls, had a selection of work approved hairstyles they could choose to wear. They ranged from ponytails, to gathered back, to handlebars, to long twin tails, side tails and many more. 

There however weren’t any short styles, no “Butch Feminist” styles. Azula never cared for such styles in the first place, but it was something she took note of. Female staff hair had a minimum length requirement. They weren’t about trying to “show the man” here, especially since “the man” was most likely a long time and generous patron. This business, for better or worse, was about embracing and giving into being a sexual and feminine woman. 

That would be where Azula might have a bit of difficulty. She was never one for giving in. It was admitting defeat and giving up to your weaknesses. Though, she might not have much of choice after some time here…

Azula next grabbed her Waitress Concoction. It was something the Bodybenders made. Each girl took one at the start of their day, and in the middle if they had a really long shift. The men had a similar elixir they each took. 

The two were designed very differently since males and females weren’t the same. One would not work for the other and it might even make you sick. Something the Bodybenders could easily set right, so that was yet another out option that couldn't work. The Fire Nation Princess was probably the only one who thought about such things. Everyone else wanted to work here, despite it all. The money and benefits were that good. 

Azula felt the liquid coursing through her veins. She held on to a wall pillar nearby as her breathing started to sound a little labored. She was shivering and shoved her free hand in her skirt and to her throbbing pussy. She let out a soft and lovely moan as she started to rub herself almost frantically. Damn… did it feel too good. 

Azula moaned a little louder as another waitress starting, took up a similar position. Azula bit her bottom lip as her eyes rolled back in orgasm. She then shivered and let out a far too sensual and cute moan for her liking. She then recovered and caught her breath and wiped some sweat from her brow. 

“Wow… I hate how it feels so good…” Azula said to herself. 

The other waitress finished riding her orgasm and caught her breath as she giggled. “New here?” she asked in a friendly manner. 

Azula nodded. Luckily, few knew what the ex-princess looked like. Otherwise this conversation might be even more awkward, and that was taking into account how the other waitress whipped a boob to play with for her orgasm. 

“You’ll get used to it,” waitress then said. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Too much of a good thing and all,” Azula said. She hated having to communicate with others as equals, or once she entered the next room, superiors…

“I know what you mean there. I was the same way. Then I realized how amazing it all felt and how I was doing my job,” she said. The girl gave her own tit a lick and shuffled it back into her top. 

Azula blushed to that and looked down at her own chest. She couldn’t help but wonder what her own tit tasted like. It was kind of very kinky how her areolas teased everyone, including herself. That was why this would be difficult. 

The concoction she took, made her horny beyond anything she experienced before in her life. This said something because she had plenty of kinky and sex filled fun with Ty Lee before that prison issue and the war ended. It also made Azula more sensitive in the embarrassing ways, which just fueled her arousal and pleasure. It additionally gave her sexual stamina beyond what would be otherwise possible. This was all so the patrons could fully enjoy her. Both the men and women here loved getting the female staff to orgasm as much and as often as they could. 

Azula stood up straight and readjusted her skirt. She took in a steeling breath and put on her pleasant, but not too eager smile. She then opened the doors into what she called the Den of Debauchery. 

Immediately, Azula was greeted by the sounds of sexy moans and girls happily slobbering on something hard and fleshy. Azula then heard a girl cry out, “Agni yes! Yes! Yes! Mmmmmmnnn!” The girl’s body seized in orgasm as she played with a pierced nipple and straddled a patron. The top was designed to easily let a girl’s boobs out and many took advantage of that. She collapsed forward so her sweaty boobs were in the face of the older gentleman she was currently serving. 

At the Le Rux VIP Lounge, they served more than the best food and finest drink. It also served the staff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick pervy fic idea I came up with when I was in a mood. It won’t be too long. I’m thinking maybe 4 chapters max. It will be very kinky and for sure not for everyone.


	2. On the Job Experience

Azula walked further into the Den of Debauchery and tried not to get too distracted. Her pussy was making that very hard with everything going on around her. She paused as she heard a loud but deep groan. She looked and saw one of the waiters shake as he orgasmed. Azula heard the sounds of a woman swallowing his load. She looked down and saw a woman under the man’s waist sash.

“ _The Covered Warm Protein Shake,_ ” Azula thought as she listed the menu item he just served.

The woman brought her head out from under his sash and wiped her mouth to clean the cum dangling from her lips. She was a middle-aged woman who still looked exceptionally beautiful and had long dark brown hair. She also managed to find a way to bring out one of her boobs from her dress. She looked to the menu and nodded. “I’ll have the Chicken Teriyaki Salad with the house dressing,” she said as he nodded and left. That was when she put her boob back in her dress.

Azula was ready to get back to it, when she paused again in surprise. It was really something to see all of this, even if she expected it. She was allowed a little leeway since she was new. Eventually, she would need to make sure she didn’t get too distracted as she worked. At the moment, she couldn’t help but look in front of her.

“Mmmmmm… You seem to really like it back there,” a waitress moaned. A man was helping himself to what was under the backside of her skirt. The girl had very pale skin and silky dark hair styled in twintails. She was rubbing herself while the customer ate out her asshole. She then moaned and shook as juice squirted from her pussy. She then had to catch her breath.

The man came back out and smacked his lips. He grinned to girl he just enjoyed. She hadn’t even recovered enough to push her skirt back down yet. Azula blushed as she saw the girl's darkened asshole covered in saliva. She was finding it very sexy.

“So… Now that you’ve had an appetizer. What do you want to order?” the girl asked in a sexy but still innocent sounding voice. The girls who got really good had different voices they used and even personas they switched between to change it up.

“That appetizer was pretty good. The smell was strong and fantastic,” he said grinning at her.

The girl giggled and turned around again. The man leaned in so his nose was right in her asshole and took a deep sniff. “Are you going to want a second appetizer?” she asked playfully.

The man chuckled and said, “I would love to have seconds… but…” He patted his round belly and grinned. “I need to start to dieting. Doctor’s orders,” he said.

“Aawww… But I like it when you eat my cute stinky little asshole,” she playfully whined at him.

He chuckled and looked at the menu briefly to remind himself of his order. “I want the Sexy Lemonade and the number 5,” he said.

The girl nodded and asked, “How do you want the Number 5?”

He was in thought for a moment. “Special Spiced this time,” he said. She nodded and headed back to place his order.

Azula blushed when she heard him ask for his meal to be Special Spiced. She shook her head and went over to her first table. The man sitting there was an extremely wealthy merchant from the Earth Kingdoms. He had a fit body and was just in his early thirties. Azula felt relieved her first customer wasn’t a fat man who reminded her of her uncle. A number of the patrons fit in that category.

“Welcome to Le Rux VIP Lounge. I’m Azula, your server,” she said in what she felt was a friendly waitress voice.

“Ah… New girl, huh?” the man asked.

“First day…” Azula said. She couldn’t help but shift a little as her pussy ached in need suddenly. It probably didn’t help she was hearing the sound of skin slapping on skin, as a man fucked a waitress in her asshole. Azula couldn't help sneak a glance.

Her customer chuckled. “Takes some getting used to,” he said giving a dashing smile.

Azula blushed and cursed that damn concoction! She nodded and said, “So I’ve heard. How may I serve you, Master Trader?”

The man chuckled. “Just call me Master Shin Yu,” he said.

“How may I serve you, Master Shin Yu?” Azula asked. It wasn’t too bad calling someone Master in this way, since it was his appropriate title.

“I’d like a number 3. Special Steamed,” Shin Yu said. Azula blushed to that. He gave a kindhearted chuckle at her blush. “Love Cute waitresses,” he said. Azula blushed deeper.

She was not cute! She was a powerful Master Firebender! She conquered Ba Sing Se in mere days… Yet… she liked being called cute… She wasn’t that Azula anymore. He probably would have been a key advisor on trade relations to help get people used to a Fire Nation controlled Ba Sing Se. She had to keep in mind even her dad would be respectful to most of the Patrons here.

Instead of being angry, Azula shifted a little cutely and said, “Thanks. Would you like a drink?”

He nodded. “I want the Filtered Wine. Warm. Uncovered,” he said.

Azula gulped to that. Her heart raced a little. Her face was a bright red. She wetted her lips and asked, “Bottle? Or… Tap?”

He looked her over and nodded as he said, “Tap. I’ll take it with the meal.”

“Y-y-yes, Master Shin Yu. I’ll get right on that,” she said as she turned around and made her way back. She wasn’t distracted currently… She was very anxious. He was good looking…

“ _But Filtered Wine? Warm? Uncovered? From the Tap?!_ ” Azula thought to herself. It seemed she was getting put right in the Frying pan from the start. She looked to the shelf in front of her after placing his order. After a moment, she took a bottle and gulped down a decent bit. She needed to calm her nerves.

[-] [-] [-]

Once the order was up, Azula placed it on a tray. She then grabbed an empty bottle and placed it on the tray as well. She kept repeating his order in her head as she tried to build up her nerves and ignore the raging inferno of horniness that was her core.

“The number 3…” she said a little stiffly as she placed the plate in front of him.

He licked his lips at the meal and even took a moment to take in the lovely smell of the food. He loved it Special Steamed. That made it taste so much better. And the food here was of the highest quality from the start!

“The wine?” he asked giving Azula a teasing grin. It infuriated her how much it suited him. She really liked how it looked on him.

She placed the bottle near him. She then took in a deep breath and let it out. She climbed on to his table. She stood right in front of him. She blushed anew and took off her skirt. It was so humiliating to expose herself like this! What came next would be even more so. She did wish there weren’t so many eyes on her and lustful smiles.

She squatted and shifted her body. Her very warm and eager pussy was right in front of his mouth. He licked his lips. He then licked her lower lips. She moaned and shivered in desire. She placed two fingers on her pussy lips and spread them.

He attached his mouth right to her Her breathing was fast. Her chest rose and fell with each one. She hadn’t even noticed how she was sweating more now. She also didn’t notice how one of her nipples popped out of her top.

She then took in a deep breath and relaxed as she sighed in relief. She blushed as she felt her urine flow. It felt so… Kinky! Naughty! Degrading! Humiliating! Relieving... Her core felt a warmth flow through it.

Master Shin Yu was gulping down her filtered golden wine. “Mmmmmmmm… Is… Is it tasty?” Azula asked in a pleading voice. She really hoped it was. He managed to wink at her as she blushed and her stream seemed to increase in volume a little. He swallowed it and after a moment tapped her thigh.

Azula then grabbed the bottle and placed it close to her pussy. She nodded and then stopped her stream for a moment. She quickly aimed for the bottle and let out a satisfied grin as she felt a new flood of relief run through her.

Master Shin Yu licked his lips and hummed in pleasure at the taste. “Mmmmmm… Really love a female Firebender’s Golden wine,” he said.

“Lucky guess? Or do you know something? Master Shin Yu,” Azula said. She got a little too brazen there and was almost demanding an answer briefly.

Master Shin Yu chuckled and looked her over. He looked right into her golden eyes. “Firebender girls have warmer piss in general. It also has a bit of a richer taste than Waterbender girls,” he said.

Azula blushed at that. She then let out another breath as her Golden wine finished. “There you go, Master Shin Yu. Warm Filtered Wine from the tap,” she said as she stood back up. She then tried to seem like she hadn’t just taken a piss in front of everyone as she put her skirt back on and adjusted her boobs.

“Is there anything else you need at this time, Master Shin Yu?” she asked.

He grinned and motioned to his lap. Azula blushed and sat down on it. She made sure to move her skirt out of the way. When a waitress sits with a customer, her bare ass and pussy are supposed to touch their lap, unless they say otherwise.

“Arms up,” he ordered her.

Azula blushed and placed her arms behind her head. He leaned in and took a deep sniff of her hairy armpits. He even licked them briefly. “Nice and salty,” he said.

“Happy to be of service,” Azula said in a cute high pitched voice as she blushed.

As he ate his meal, Shin Yu ran his free hand along Azula’s body. He loved touching her bare skin in particular. He then settled for resting a hand on the curve of her ass just up her skirt. He did let her sit there with her arms back down after a few minutes.

Azula couldn’t help but kind of like being held in such a way. He would tighten his hand on her ass cheek eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her. He then looked to her and leaned in to kiss her. She blushed and met his lips. He continued to kiss her. She had never known kissing was this amazing. She did enjoy doing so with Ty Lee, while they experimented, but this was different. She loved how he dominated it.

He then suddenly broke off the kiss to focus more on his food. Azula felt disappointed. She even let out cute a little whine by accident. She really liked where that was going.

She was a princess and he broke off the kiss?! How Dare he! Part of her roared. 

Azula blinked and frowned. She was just a waitress here. He was an important guest. She was his to use as he wanted her.

She still hated how heated up she felt after that. She really hoped he fucked her before the night was over. She had to blink in shock at that thought, even if it was true.

Master Shin Yu grinned to her and said, “I’m not ready for it yet, but I’ve decided on my dessert.”

“What would you like, Master Shin Yu?” Azula asked as a good obedient waitress should. If she messed up, there was no way he would want to fuck her before he left. Her pussy was really driving her crazy! She needed him taking her before the night was over!

“I would like a dessert coffee with cream,” he said.

“How many? Cold or… warm…” Azula asked as she shifted on his lap. She really hoped he wanted it warm.

“I think I’d like two squirts of warm cream to start off with. I’ll see if that suits my tastes for tonight,” he said.

Azula breathed a little heavier to that. She pulled out her breasts for him. He started to feel them and squeeze them. It would make it quicker getting out the cream when he was ready for dessert. Azula moaned to how he was manhandling her boobs. She loved it! He was owning her body. Using it as he wished.

“I think I also want… a donut,” he said looking her up and down.

Azula moaned as she seemed to be trying to squirm into his touch. “Glazed?” she asked.

“Honey glazed,” he said deeply in her ear.

Azula moaned to that. She still went over the proper procedure, even if he was being very distracting.

[-] [-] [-]

Azula returned with a cup of dessert coffee and her tits hanging out. She came to him and leaned down in front of him so he could better see. She then blushed as she took one nipple in hand and squeezed it. She moaned as breast milk squirted from her nipple and she felt sharp pleasure. She then repeated the process with her other nipple. This was something possible due to the concoction she took. She stirred it carefully with her finger and licked it clean.

“How is the taste, Master Shin Yu?” Azula asked as she presented him with the dessert coffee.

He picked it up and took in the lovely aroma. He then sipped it and smacked his lips a bit. He smiled to her and said, “I want two more squirts tonight.”

Azula blushed and repeated the process. He sampled it and nodded in approval. “The donut?” he asked.

Azula nodded and removed her skirt. She climbed on the table careful. Her asshole was right in front of him. She was about to get assistance for the Honey glaze, but she gasped as he squeezed her ass cheeks.

He then leaned in and took a long inhale of her asshole. Azula let out shuddering breaths as her pussy dripped juice on the table. He took two licks of her dirtiest hole to get an idea of her base taste.

“Wanted to get a sample first. This seems to be a very good donut,” he said smugly.

Azula moaned out and called, “Need a Honey glaze.”

“On it,” a girl nearby replied. She came over to Azula. The girl was exotic looking for their lands. She had pale skin, heavily freckled, and bright red hair. She also had green eyes. Her flaming red pubic hair was thick and her armpit hair matched. The girl positioned herself right in front of Azula with her pussy pointed at Azula’s face.

Azula couldn’t help but take a deep inhale of her pussy. It was such an intoxicating scent. She then started licking the other girl’s pussy.

“Oh yes! I love honey glazing… mmmmm Get in there, new girl… so hot,” the girl moaned. Azula was surprised how much she loved the taste as the girl moaned in pleasure.

It wasn’t long until the girl was breathing quickly and close to going over the edge. She came around and stood behind Azula. She rubbed herself fiercely real quick and moaned out loud as she squirted girl cum all over Azula’s asshole. Azula eeped and moaned in a cute way at the sudden new sensation.

The girl then turned to Master Shin Yu who grinned and quickly cleaned up the remaining ‘honey glaze’ on her pussy. He loved the smell of her pussy. He could pick up just a hint of urine. The assisting girl must have just finished serving filtered wine as well.

The girl stood in front of Azula once more. This time her ass was turned to Azula. The ex-princess took a sniff of the girl’s ass in front of her. It was such a naughty stink. Azula then reached out her tongue slowly and gave the girl’s asshole a quick few licks and a kiss in thanks. It was an agreed upon method the girls came up with for thanking those who helped you.

“You are doing really good, Azula. Especially, for a newcomer,” the girl said with a smile. She then pecked Azula on her cheek before getting back to serving customers.

It was then Azula moaned out as she felt a tongue on her pussy-slime covered asshole. It felt so good and was so naughty. She could feel his tongue wriggling around her asshole. It even dipped inside occasionally.

“Master Shin Yu… is it to your liking?” Azula asked between moans.

The man pulled away and chuckled. “Probably one of the best honey glazed donuts I’ve ever had,” he said. He then went back to feasting on Azula's honey glazed donut.

After a few more licks, he stood up again and Azula heard him undoing his clothing. She tried not to show how excited she was at this, even if Shin Yu saw her pussy drip arousal fluid and pump out more arousal scent.

“In fact, it tastes so great. I think I’ll give my cock a taste of it,” he said to her.

“Mmmmph…” Azula moaned in anticipation as she wiggled her ass for him. She had never done anything like this, but it would be amazing. The Concoction made sure nothing pesky would get in the way of their patron’s enjoyment. A girl feeling too much pain was pesky. Wanting the server to feel some pain beyond small amounts mixed with pleasure, required Special Service. In Special Service, almost anything was allowed. This was why it required booking and the servers were given a limit.

Azula felt the head of Master Shin’s cock at her backdoor. She shivered and her pussy dripped more.

“Someone seems excited,” Master Shin Yu teased.

“I only wish to best serve you, Master Shin Yu,” Azula said as she braced herself using the table.

“You have done a remarkable job so far,” he said. He then took one last long lick of her asshole before pushing his cock inside it.

“Oh Agni!!! You’re so wonderfully big! I feel so full...” Azula cried out in pleasure.

“And you are so wonderfully tight, Azula,” he said to her. He then sunk his cock deep into her asshole. He started moving back and forth. He held her arms back as he fucked her asshole from behind.

Azula was moaning without shame. The concoction made her so horny and so sensitive, it was probably literally impossible for her to not act like a sex obsessed back alley whore. The patrons always got a sense of power and joy from their servers completely giving into pleasure.

“Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Fuck my asshole!” Azula moaned out. She was moaning and breathing hard. Her eyes were fluttering from how intense and wonderful it felt.

Master Shin Yu grunted as he continued to fuck her. It was great using her like this. He loved how into it she was. He knew the concoction helped with that, but Azula, whether she knew it or not, was acting this way due to more than that alone. He pulled her back.

Azula cried out in surprise and pleasure. Her body was now arched as Master Shin Yu used her asshole for such a wonderfully degrading reason. She was gasping for breath between moans. Her chest seemed to be heaving even more from her breaths at this angle as her boobs bounced.

Master Shin Yu kissed her neck and gave her a nice love bite as she shook in orgasm. He then shifted her wrists so he could hold them with one hand. She had so much lovely sweaty and naked skin to enjoy it was a waste not to have a free hand to use on it.

“Master Shin Yu!” Azula moaned out in a gasp as he brought a hand around to squeeze her breasts and play with her hardened nipples. This was so incredible! She knew why anal sex was seen as taboo by regular and boring people. It felt so amazing! Regular and boring people didn’t know how to appreciate it like this.

Master Shin Yu leaned in and took a sniff of her armpit again. “Mmmm… Your smell is even more potent now,” he said to her.

Azula could only give a pleasured moan in response. Her tongue was lulling out due to how amazing she felt. He then started to fuck her faster and harder. She was panting fast cutely as she was got close again. He pulled back and slammed hard and deep into her asshole as orgasm ripped through her body and she felt him blow his load inside her asshole.

She was trembling in pleasure as he pulled out and let go of her. She collapsed to the table and swallowed as much air as she could. She barely registered as he spurted cum out on her back with a last couple of pumps. She was so overwhelmed by pleasure she didn’t even feel embarrassed as she started to piss again. She only felt the sense of relief.

“Well, you really seemed to have enjoyed yourself,” Master Shin Yu said with a confident chuckle as he watched the beautiful waitress piss herself.

Azula barely rolled over so she could face him properly once her stream finished. “You are too kind, Master Shin Yu,” she said to him.

“You can show some of your appreciation by cleaning up my cock. You really did make a mess of it with that lovely donut of yours,” he said as he motioned to his cock for her.

Azula got up and knelt down in front of him. He grinned and poked her face with his cock. Azula took the base in her hands and took in a deep inhale of his cock. “Mmmmmmm…” she moaned as she smelled the stink of her own asshole it.

She then took it in her mouth and sucked on it. She ran her tongue all over it. Azula was surprised she loved the taste of his cock after it had been in her asshole. She felt so wonderfully kinky, even the voice inside her head demanding he pay for this humiliation couldn’t really be heard. It didn’t matter that voice was soon reprimanded by another voice stating it would be bad if she were to do any such actions.

Master Shin Yu groaned in pleasure. “You are pretty good at this as well, Azula. They definitely made a good decision bringing you onboard. Hmmmm… That’s good… Enjoy the taste with your entire being. I’m an important man and you are doing good in pleasing me,” he said to her.

Azula started working on his cock more eagerly and noisily after hearing those words. She would look up to see his reactions. He seemed to really like her being noisy about cleaning his cock. She just couldn’t believe how much she loved the taste. She cleaned off the taste of her own asshole and was now getting 100% full man meat. She could understand why girls liked it so much. She soon felt his cock start to twitch.

Just as he was about to cum, Master Shin Yu pulled his cock out. He aimed at Azula’s pretty face as she opened mouth, put out her tongue, and closed her eyes. 

“That’s a good waitress,” he said as he grunted. With a final couple of pumps of his cock, he blew his load all over her face and hair. She moaned in orgasm at the sheer act of what they were doing as she felt the hot sticky stuff plaster her face. She quickly swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth and relished the taste and texture of it. She then used her fingers to wipe the cum from her eyes lids so she could open them again.

She blinked a couple of times and looked to him. She licked her lips a few times and made such naughty sounds as she took in the taste of his cum. She then meekly licked the cum from the head of his cock. He was smirking at her as she finished and he put away his cock.

“Now then,” he started getting her full attention. “I want to enjoy my coffee and that wine of yours a little more. While I do so, I want you sitting on my lap in your current state,” he said.

Azula blushed at that but was really happy he wanted her company still. That part which was the proud princess hated how she was so excited to be this man’s whore while sitting in his lap and covered in his cum. “ _It feels so wonderfully naughty though! And he fucked us so well!_ ” the rest of her was thinking in reply. The princess part of her shut-up after that.

“Just so you know. I will be getting a bottle of your filtered wine to go,” Master Shin Yu said as he took a sip of his coffee. He frowned. “Warm this up for me, will you?” he asked.

Azula was smiling in a dazed manner as she did so. She accidentally did so with visible blue flame.

“Well… That is interesting…” Master Shin Yu whispered to her.

Azula went horror stricken as she realized what she just did by mistake.

“It seems I now know what became of the princess,” he said quietly to her.

“I am sorry, Master Shin Yu… I am unsure what you mean. Last I heard she was placed in an asylum, by Fire Lord Zuko’s orders for her health,” she said nervously. 

“You don’t have to play games here, Azula. While it is interesting you are in fact the Fire Nation Princess. The people here… Would only find it a bit of a curiosity at most. We are used to nobility and royalty severing us,” he said motioning to the room where every waitress and waiter was being used in some kinky and sexual way.

Azula looked a little worried still.

He turned to her and said, “If it bothers you so much, don’t worry. I won’t tell. Just make sure if you ever heat something up again, you do not use your beautiful blue flames. They are more or less your calling card. Such beautiful flames are only seen every thousand years they say. Rare and Beautiful, but everyone knows the Fire Nation Princess has them.”

Azula was of mix feelings at that. She was happy her secret was safe. She was disappointed her being the Fire Nation Princess made her merely a little more interesting than the rest of the staff. A part of her wanted to find a way to be seen as superior to the other waitresses now though. She was also really happy… far too happy… he called her flames beautiful.

She smiled brightly to him and said, “Thank you for the advice, Master Shin Yu.”

“What can I say. I’ve a certain fondness for you as the new girl,” Master Shin Yu replied as he took a sip of his reheated coffee. “Perfect temperature,” he mused to her. Azula was glowing in happiness she pleased a patron.

[-] [-] [-]

Azula sighed as she finished wiping down a table. She had just finished serving her last customers for her shift. It was a couple. The woman was very interested in her and made plenty of requests. Her husband did much the same with a male server. It was something else seeing what the most powerful and rich in the world were into in private. Part of her felt honored to know this. Azula was also surprised how much she loved the taste and smell of the lady’s asshole.

Azula tossed the used rag into the nearby rag barrel. She looked over herself for a moment. She was covered in a lot of dried naughty fluids and sweat. She was still really aroused. She wondered if she would ever come down from this state.

As she turned around, a fat and clearly drunk man from the nearby bar staggered over to her. He looked her over and Azula couldn’t tell if his cheeks were red from arousal or the alcohol. He came over and grabbed her bare shoulders. Azula felt a little woozy in an oddly pleasant manner from how thick the alcohol was around him.

“Tolie…” he said to her.

Azula didn’t understand what he was saying.

He leaned in closer and said, “Toliey…. You…”

She blinked to that, still not sure. She looked over to the manager at the bar. She gave Azula a look. She then held her hands over her crotch in a certain manner and made a face resembling obvious relief.

Azula’s eyes widened and she nodded to the manager. Azula took in a deep breath. Her head was clouded a little more with the fumes from this man.

“I gladly will, Sir,” she said. She looked to her clothes.

“Nooods,” he said.

Azula nodded and took off her clothes. She squatted down in front of him in a very provocative manner. She then opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

The man gave a drunk chuckle as he tried to undo his slacks.

“Allow me, Generous Patron,” Azula said opening her eyes again. She blushed as she got closer to him and undid his slacks. She blushed at seeing his cock. It was a little below average length, but it had an impressive girth. She couldn’t help but gasp at the sight.

The man gave another confident and drunk chuckle.

Azula got back in her position. She once again closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

“Toliey…” he said sounding very happy. He then let out a loud drunk sigh.

Azula’s body shivered in shock as she felt the warm stream hit her. She could hear the sound of his piss hissing as it exited his cock like a firehouse. She gasped again. He seemed to then drunkenly laugh as he made sure to spray her down thoroughly in his piss. It was so very warm. It smelled so strong too.

Azula blushed and moaned at how depraved and humiliated she felt. She opened her eyes a little, since he was focused on soaking her body at the moment. “Oh wow… So dark and yellow…” she said in surprise at the color of his stream.

The man seemed to chuckle as if that was high praise.

Azula inhaled through her nose as her senses were filled with the reek of drunk piss. It was so strong she would swear even her nostrils felt a heat sensation. Her hands then seemed to rub the piss into her body as she moaned and acted like she was taking a shower.

She might have felt ashamed, but she looked behind him at the bar. She saw there were at least four girls also being used as toilets by the drunk patrons. They were all very much enjoying their golden showers as well.

Azula then closed her eyes and opened her mouth again. She could feel her customer bringing his stream up her body. Soon she felt it pouring down on her face. She felt her mouth fill up. She swallowed after it started to overflow.

She then let out a very slutty sounding moan as she orgasmed from the taste. It was so horrible! It was so strong! It was so warm… It was naughty to a whole new level. She was now being degraded as she was used in place of a urinal and in front of others.

She started playing with her pussy as she was hosed down with foul and smelly piss. He really seemed to have a lot of it. She swallowed a few more mouthfuls as well. For some reason, probably the concoction, she found the taste of this man’s drunk piss equally foul and delectable.

The man then grunted as he shoved his cock in her mouth. Azula immediately started attending to it. She swallowed all of the piss he let out directly into their eager throat. He then grabbed the back of her head as his stream ended and started thrusting in her mouth.

“Goos… toliey,” he groaned drunkenly. He started fucking her throat harder. Azula couldn’t help but gag on his cock a number of times. It was really hard breathing around it. The cock was so thick. It was wonderful. She loved being used like this, which really surprised her. Not ever her proud princess side was complaining this time it seemed. She felt like she was finally being properly used.

The man then seemed to almost roar in pleasure as he blew several loads of cum into Azula’s mouth. She did what she could to swallow. It was too much! When he pulled his cock out, she coughed up cum all down the front of her body a few times.

The man looked pleased with himself. He then yanked her up and shoved her against the nearby wall. He gave her ass a deep sniff and then re-positioned her. He shoved his thick cock into her pussy.

“Hmmnnnn!” Azula moaned out at the sudden intrusion into her pussy.

The man started to thrust in and out of her like a wild animal. He was drunk and had no care for his performance with her. He just wanted to fuck her while she was covered in and reeking of his piss.

“Yeah! Make you reek! Mark you! Pissed on you! Owning you!” he said drunkenly in pleasure as he fucked her.

Azula was moaning and panting at the treatment. “Yes! Yes! Use my holes! Use your fuck toy!” she moaned out. She was completely caught off guard by all of this. She wasn’t even sure if this pleasure came from the concoction. She felt it was purely her.

The man kept wildly thrusting into her. He was drunk and while he came once already it seemed he would take a while here. Azula was moaning and looked as if she was drunk and drugged out on sex herself while it happened. All that mattered is she felt so much pleasure and wonderful shame at being taken like this in semi-public place. It was even really kinky others were being used around her in similar fashions.

“Ohhhh! My!!” a different voice cried out in happy shock. Another waitress was being fucked right next to Azula in the same manner. She too reeked of and was covered in piss. She was moaning just as loudly as Azula was.

The two girls looked into each other’s eyes. Golden eyes met amber. This girl had light brown curly hair. She had a light tan on her body and her pubic and armpit hairs were dark brown. The girls kept moaning to each other and seemed to lean in closer as the haze of sex and pleasure overwhelmed them.

The two were panting as they took in each other’s stink. They leaned in closer again and closed their eyes as their lips met. Azula and the other girl were moaning into their kiss. It was incredible how sexy and naughty this was. They were both covered in piss and kissing each other like their lips were the most delicious treat either had tasted.

They then screamed out in pleasure at the same time as they felt the dicks using their fuck holes were blowing a load. The two men using them grunted out in pleasure. They even chuckled and high fived each other as they pulled out.

Azula and the other girl slid to the floor holding themselves up with the wall. Azula then heard the girl next to her sigh again. She then heard the hiss of urine pooling beneath her. “That always feels… sooo… good,” the girl whispered breathlessly as she dazedly pissed after being roughly used.

Azula barely stood up as the pool of her fellow waitress’ urine reached her. Azula staggered back to the locker room in a tired fashion while barely holding on to her uniform. She had to brace herself a time or two against a pillar and ride out an aftershock orgasm.

Right next to the locker room door she moaned loudly and pissed one last time during her shift. Her pee was splattering on the wall in front of her. She was in a daze as the relief flooded her.

A couple of the patrons chuckled. One of the waitresses whispered, “Seems you had a lot fun tonight.” Azula couldn’t help but give a slightly tired but happy nod to her. The other waitress was right, it did feel so good pissing after such treatment.

[-] [-] [-]

Azula was resting in the locker room. It was very warm, but she found that comforting on her bare and filthy skin. She just took the Recovery Potion all staff took at the end of their shift. She was still waiting for it to run its course. She was still so damn horny, even if she was also exhausted. She had yet to go and take a shower before she left.

She did see the other waitresses in Recovery as well. Many of them were giving sensual giggles and a few would disappear to the showers in pairs. Some went over and talked to the guys coming off shift. There was even a guy and girl fucking at the moment. Azula would be shocked by this, but after the Den of Debauchery, there wasn’t really anything to be shocked about.

“How was your day, Azula?” a very friendly and alluring voice asked her.

It was the waitress from before she entered into the den. Azula looked the girl over. She was very pretty. She had exotic blonde hair with blue eyes and peach tanned skin. Her thick pubic hair was golden blonde and her armpit hair matched. The girl’s skin was perfectly wonderful with just enough "Imperfection" to be very arousing and tasty. She would get any pussy wet and any cock twitching. Azula couldn’t help but lick her lips as she took in the other waitress.

“It was actually very intense and I discovered so much about myself. The last bit was a surprise. I hadn’t thought our patrons would use us as their toilets. I still… I don’t know how I will feel once I get home for the night, but for now… I really enjoyed it. I liked being degraded and used like that,” Azula said a little worried she was admitting too much.

The other girl gave her a pleasant smile as she licked her own lips and took in Azula’s beautiful and defiled skin. “That’s nothing to worry about. All of us have been used as a toilet many times. It’s supposed to be so very wonderfully degrading like that. Our patrons wouldn’t settle for regular restrooms anyways. A waitress is so much more fun as a toilet. As for when you get home… It can be a bit jarring for the first week or so, but you will get used to it. You’ll probably even come to enjoy it,” she said.

“I guess I’ll find out soon enough. Still… I am so very horny… Isn’t recovery supposed to help with this?” Azula asked.

The girl gave a giggle. She then leaned in close to Azula. The Fire Nation Princess couldn’t help but take in the other girl’s scent. She moaned a little and closed her eyes. She then opened them when she felt soft and lovely lips press against her own.

Azula blushed but soon returned the kiss. It tasted so nice and sweet. They continued kissing each other as they breathed in each other’s scent.

They broke apart and the blonde girl said, “That’s why most of us take time and enjoy each other during recovery. It helps us come down quicker and it is a lot of fun. Some have a tendency to find favorites for that, or they go to a girl in particular for that day, or seek out the guys,” she said.

“That explains why so much is going on in here. I get the picking a girl out in particular for the day too. I served a Honey glazed Donut tonight. I thanked the girl as we are supposed to. I couldn’t help put want more. Especially, when I saw her with a customer a little later,” Azula said.

The girl smiled and nodded. “That’s how it is. We all sometimes find ourselves wanting to enjoy a girl that seemed to really be a hit with the patrons that night. And the taste of another girl’s asshole can be so delightful, even more so if you sniffed her.”

“What is your name? I’m Azula,” the princess asked.

The girl smiled and gave an enticing giggle as she said, “I’m Mira.”

“Mira…. That is a pretty name,” Azula said. The two scooted closer to each other.

“Azula is as well,” Mira replied.

“I really want to taste you, Mira. I want to… recover with you,” Azula admitted with a small blush.

“I’d like that too,” Mira said in low and sensual voice.

The two girls started kissing each other again. Azula ran her hands all along Mira’s sexy and sweaty body. Azula had no idea until working her just how amazing sweaty girls were. She totally understood why the locker room was purposefully so warm. They kissed each other and Azula started becoming more aggressive with her kisses.

Mira moaned sweetly as she let Azula take charge. She had a feeling this girl would be a switch. There were no full-on dominant girls here. There were just total submissives or switches. Femdom servers only happened in Special Service.

Azula started kissing down the girl’s neck. She bit down lightly causing Mira to moan out in pleasure. Azula then leaned in and lifted one of Mira’s arms. She first took in the naughty sight of blonde sweat covered armpit hair. She then took in a deep inhale.

“Wow… So strong…” Azula moaned. It was just as she thought. Mira’s deodorant wore off as well. “For some reason, I really like it though,” she said.

“I love smelling girl armpits too. Take it all in,” Mira moaned.

Azula took two more sniffs and then kept kissing her again. “As much as I like that idea, I want more than that,” Azula said lowly in desire.

She took one of Mira’s sweaty, lovely, perfectly soft and perky boobs into her mouth. She licked it and then kissed her nipple. She then played with Mira’s nipple with her tongue as the girl started to lean back in pleasure.

Azula teased the hardened nipple before then lightly biting on it.

“Azula!!” Mira cried out.

Azula swallowed as her goal was achieved. She had wondered what breast milk tasted like. Now she got to enjoy Mira’s creamy lactation. She sat up a bit and made a show of licking her lips. “That was tasty. No wonder customers like warm cream added to their coffee,” she said.

She looked down at Mira below her. She took in the sight of the blonde beauty flushed in pleasure and dripping such sensual sweat. Mira’s chest was rising and falling. She then gave Azula a slight pout. “You aren’t going to even it out?” she even used a trembling lip.

Azula couldn’t believe how cute and sexy that was. She took Mira’s other sweaty tit in her mouth. She moaned around it and then again helped herself to shot of warm cream. “Just as tasty,” Azula said with a smile.

Mira giggled. “I hope we aren’t done yet,” she said with a cute pout.

Azula blushed at the girl. “Not yet… You really are good at this,” Azula said. She heard the other girl giggle as she re-positioned herself.

“I think this will show you what comes next,” Azula said as her pussy dripped on Mira's face and she lowered herself. She gave a shudder of pleasure as she got low enough, she started to feel Mira’s warm breath on her soaked and aroused pussy.

Azula then took in a deep inhale of Mira’s blonde and luscious pubic forest. “Mmmmm… Such a lovely smell,” she said in a moan.

Mira then took in an inhale of her own. “Ohhhh wow… Such a strong and sexy smell! Did you just piss?” she asked. Azula’s pussy was very intoxicating and Mira could pick up a hint of sexy urine.

“Just before entering the locker room… Is that alright?” Azula asked a little worried.

Mira chose to answer by taking a long and slow lick of Azula’s pussy. Azula moaned and shook in pleasure. “I guess that means… Yes,” she said.

She had to shiver in pleasure as Mira giggled into her pussy. Azula almost orgasmed on the other girl, but she wouldn’t stand for that. She would get Mira to cum first. Maybe even twice. After that, Azula would splatter Mira’s lovely face with her naughty girl cum.

Azula started feasting on the pussy before her. She moaned at how rich the taste was. She was inhaling the scent constantly through her nose as well. She even rocked her hips a little as Mira licked her.

The girls continued licking each other for a good while. Each felt as if they were getting to taste the most delicious of desserts. Azula was using all of her willpower not to cum first. Mira was making it difficult.

Azula then let out a really cute and sexy moan of pleasure. She couldn’t hold it any longer as she felt Mira’s tongue flick her clit. Her moaning set off Mira as well. Azula shuddered as her face was showered in Mira’s love juices. Mira was surprised just how much of Azula’s girl cum splattered on her face. It was very rich in flavor and scent.

Azula was breathing hard once they finally shifted apart. Azula couldn’t hold back the flush of pleasure her body displayed. She also couldn’t hide her very pleased face of satisfaction. That was one of the best orgasms she experienced. She also noticed her horniness was finally properly subsiding.

“Wow…” Azula said softly.

“You were so wonderful… You came so much,” Mira said happily.

Azula accidentally gave a cute pout as she looked to Mira. “That’s because you cheated… I was wanting to get you to cum first, but then you had to go after my love button,” she said.

Mira giggled and leaned in to kiss Azula lovingly on the lips. Azula blinked but returned it. They didn’t get into a heated moment again though. They did each feel something wonderful pass between them.

After a moment, they both sat up. “Want to help each other in the shower?” Mira asked.

“If you actually mean helping each other wash up,” Azula said.

Mira laughed and said, “Yeah. I told you recovering happens faster when you have sex with someone.”

“I would really like that then,” Azula said as they got ready to shower.

“I really liked being with you, Azula,” Mira said.

“I did too,” Azula said.

“I kind of hope we get to share Spice and Steamer duty,” Mira said.

Azula blushed a little, but smiled. “I would like that as well. I’m curious to see how wonderful your smell will get, and you would be very nice company,” she said.

“That’s why I want to have it with you too,” Mira said.

Something unique about Spice and Steamer duty is it required the girls to be benders. This was why all girl staff members at Le Rux were either Firebenders or Waterbenders. The Spice and Steamer team stayed in their designated part of the kitchen the whole shift, with rare exception. That was why those girls weren’t required to fix their hair, even if some still did for the fun of it or practice.

There was one thing really different about it as well. The girls on Spice and Steamer duty were required to not wear deodorant that week. They weren’t even really allowed to wear it off duty that week.

If they wore it, the Bodybenders would correct that and take into account how many days they were into their Spice and Steamer week. The process was just annoying enough the girls followed the requirement. They wore clothes that would cover the smell of the armpits when out in public that week or mostly stay at home.

It really was weird the things this job required. Few employees would complain though. It honestly was a pretty good deal. Azula was just an exception, but already she was unknowingly coming to really enjoy this punishment she had to do. If today was a good indicator of how her time would be here? It would be impressive if she held out more than two weeks.


End file.
